The Past Returns
by Luineraugwen the Dark Elf
Summary: Bakura's Yami wasn't always evil, he was just angry at the Pharaoh for taking him way from in love. But what if she reincarnates. Will she bring love to Bakura and sooth his Yami's evil ways or will something from her past come back to claim her? Bakura m
1. Default Chapter

Luineraugwen: This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh story. I wrote it so I had something to enter in a competition, but alas I didn't win. I never win anything. 'Such is life' famous words of Ned Kelly. (I don't know why I wrote that). All the characters are 17 in my story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. I do own Keiko and the idea of this story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yugi, Joey, Tea, Tristan and Bakura were all seated around a table at Yugi's house. They were talking about duel cards, school, movies and the latest news, Joey getting dumped by his girlfriend.

"Come on Joey, there are plenty more fish in the sea" Tristan said slapping the disheartened boy on the back. Joey mumbled the words "Mmm, fish" and his stomach growled and everyone laughed.

"Tristan's right Joey. There are probably heaps of pretty girls that would really like to go out with you" Bakura added through his tears of laughter.

"Yeah, well I bet you haven't had a girl tell you your not good enough have you Bakura!" Joey said bitterly.

"Well no I haven't. But there is a girl I like, but I think she has yet to notice that I exist" the white haired boy replied blushing slightly.

"Really who is it?" Joey asked nosily.

"Keiko Nanashi". Bakura was blushing furiously. That, next to his secret about his dark spirit, was the most prized confidential information that he held close to his heart.

'Keiko the cheerleader and most popular person in our class as well as the school!" Joey whined. "I had my eye on her".

"Well, Bakura had way more of a chance with her then you ever will Joey and don't worry Bakura, she has noticed you big time" Tea said smiling.

"Why do you say that?" Yugi asked curiously.

"Keiko told me that she has the biggest crush on Bakura and she has since she first came here" Tea replied patting Bakura on the back.

Bakura just sat there dumbfounded as everyone congratulated him. Keiko was the hottest and most popular girl in school! What did she want with a nobody like him?

"Bakura, you should really ask her out. She likes you, you like her so go for it!" Tristan told the nervous teen.

"I'll think about it" Bakura replied standing up and walking out of the house.

************************************

Bakura walked down the crowded streets. He was having trouble getting Keiko out of his head. He was also wondering if what Tea said was true. It would be great if it was!

"Hey Bakura!". He turned around to see Keiko herself running towards him, her black hair billowing in the gentle breeze.

"Hey" Bakura replied quietly.

"Bakura, could we have a little private talk somewhere not this crowed?" The boy watched as Keiko looked around while her face blushed.

"Sure" the boy replied as he wondered where this was heading.

***************************************

The two teens walked silently through a garden.

"Bakura, I want to tell you something but I'm not sure how" Keiko said quietly and the boy had to lean closer to the girl to hear her.

"Then why don't you just say it" Bakura replied quietly.

"Okay. I've had a bit of a crush on you ever since I first came to Domino High School". The girl's face was scarlet.

Bakura paused for a moment before he slipped his hand into her's. "Keiko, to be completely honest with you, I've felt the same way about you for the same amount of time".

"Really?" Keiko asked and Bakura nodded. The girl suddenly jumped forward and gave Bakura a huge hug.

"Hey Keiko, would you like to go out with me?" he asked when she let go of him.

"I thought you'd never ask" Keiko replied as they walked hand in hand though the rest of the garden.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Luineraugwen: That wasn't the best story I've written. Too short. But hey, I had to make the story short for the comp and I didn't bother to make it better. I'm thinking of writing more chapters to it. I don't care if I get flames either. REVIEW!!!! 

Bye Bye


	2. The Date

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything to do with it and I never will. If u recognise anything out of a movie/ book etc, they belong to their rightful owners. I do own Keiko and the idea of this story.

I've added a bit of current things to the story. Eg movies etc. I'm also referring to Bakura's dark spirit as Ryou for the story until I decide on a name for him. Ideas welcome. Must sound Egyptian. E-mail me your ideas.

Note to all readers: I apologise about the summary, it hints more at the future chapters than the current ones. The first few will be when Bakura and Keiko are going out but I should start writing the story like the summary in either chapter 4 or 5. Besides, I only wrote the summary when I uploaded the 1st Chappie and that was a long time after I wrote the chapters that follow. Sorry. 

********************************

Bakura stood quietly outside Keiko's front door. He was a nervous wreck. He was shaking so badly that one or two petals from the rose he carried fell off. The teen was dressed casually but neatly. Bakura's mouth was dry but he somehow managed to swallow, take a step forward and knock on the door. A few seconds latter a middle- aged man or older, opened the door. He was of a thick build and looked quite strong.

"Ah, you must be Bakura. Do come inside. Keiko will be down in a minute" the man said letting the boy inside. Keiko's fathers led Bakura into the lounge room and offered him a seat and he introduced himself as Dr Steven Nanashi. Bakura marvelled at the huge cases filled with books. From what he could see most were Egyptian but records of other ancient cultures loomed on the shelves.

"I have many other books in my study. I could show you if you like" the man said standing up and leaning the way towards his study.

Steven looked over his shoulder and watched Bakura stare at some of the artefacts that lined the walls. "Your quiet aren't you. A bit nervous, eh?". Bakura nodded. "Well there is nothing to worry about. Unlike some other fathers, I don't bite. I'm just glad to see that Keiko hasn't followed her sister's example and has chosen a nice looking young man instead of the hooligans Sabrina brought home" the man said smiling.

"Thank you but the real thing that's got me is why your daughter chose me and not some big honcho from school" Bakura confessed.

"That's easy. Keiko maybe the most popular person at school but she doesn't like being the centre of attention. I think she'd rather just be a normal kid at school. Keiko puts up all these facades to fit in. For her, being new to the school is hard and she wants to fit in. Besides, she doesn't some big tough guy for a boyfriends because they're idiots or so she says" Steven replied.

"That's not the only reason father. All the popular guys at school have tried to impress me and I've concluded that not only are they idiots, that they are brainless, stupid, up themselves way too much, have egos the size of the universe plus they think they're the best thing since sliced bread and my list could go on and on. But the truth is, I don't like try hards like them, I prefer the quiet type" Keiko said as she surprised the two by walking up behind them.

Keiko wore cream coloured cargo pants and a short sleeve bright blue top. Her black hair hung loosely down her back. She wore very little make-up but then again she never wore the stuff, so this would be deemed a special occasion.

"For you" Bakura said taking a step forwards and giving her the rose.

Keiko took the rose from his hand, being careful not to get pricked by the thorns. She lifted the rose to he nose and smelt it. The aroma was sweet and beautiful. "Only a true gentleman gives a girl a rose these days" she said as she took the rose away from her nose and looked Bakura, who was blushing, in the eye.

"I was just about to show Bakura the study. Do you still have enough time for me to do that?" Steven asked.

"Of course. You can show him the study while I put this rose in a vase then perhaps we shall leave" she replied and Bakura followed the man to the study that was filled with huge cases of books, books and more books. A computer and a fireplace also occupied the room. The two talked to history and other civilised things until Keiko came back.

"Looks like it's time for you two to go" Steven said and walked with them to the door.

"What time should I bring your daughter back, sir?" Bakura asked .

"Sometime before midnight. She has to get up early tomorrow" the man replied casually. He grabbed the keys off the table and threw them to Keiko, who caught them. "Drive safe" he said before giving his daughter a kiss on the forehead and shaking Bakura's hand.

"I will father, don't worry" Keiko said as Bakura opened the door for her and they walked out.

"Your father lets you drive a car!" Bakura said in surprise as they walked towards the garage.

"I've got a license and of course he lets me drive the car, as long as it's my car. I'm not allowed drive dad's" Keiko replied opening the car doors and jumping in. Bakura did the same.

The two had decided that they would go and have Chinese for dinner and then go and see 'Pirates Of The Carribean' and 'X Men 2'.

So, for the next hour they ate, talked, ran into Yugi and Tea, who were also going to the movies and finally went to the cinema. They brought popcorn and drinks, and along with their two friends, went to find seats and settle down to watch X Men 2.

After the movie, they still had half an hour before the other one started. Bakura and Keiko would be watching that one on their own, as Yugi had to get Tea home before 10 o'clock. For the next half hour they stood around talking. The two girls stood a few feet away from the boys talking about their own things.

"So, how is your night going, Bakura?" Yugi asked.

"Great, I was nervous when I arrived on her doorstep but now I'm quite relaxed in her company" Bakura replied as he and Keiko exchanged glances for a second.

Yugi leaned closer and whispered "Have you told her about Ryou yet?".

"Of course not. That'll probably scare her away knowing that I have dark Egyptian spirit that can posses me and I don't want to lose her" Bakura hissed.

"That was the first thing I told Tea when we started going out and she took it quite well" Yugi replied.

"Maybe, but you have to remember that Tea saw all those weird things on Pegasus's island and as well as witnessing a few of the things Ryou did. With us both transforming, she would of had to suspect something" Bakura explained.

"Your right, she did say she suspected something" the other boy said. "But keep in mind, you should tell her just in case Ryou decides to some out and play while she's around. It's better for her to know in case something happens".

"I guess your right" Bakura said as the girls rejoined the two boys.

"Well I better take you home before your dad has a fit, eh Tea" Yugi said and they waved and left Bakura and Keiko alone in the foyer.

"It's about time for the next one, we'd better get the seats. I heard it's going to be packed tonight" Keiko suggested and Bakura nodded and led the way.

They managed to get the seats they wanted and it turned out that Keiko had been right, it was packed tonight.

Sometime during the movie, Keiko put her head on Bakura's shoulder and kept it there. Bakura, unsure whether putting an arm around her would be pushing it to far, hesitated until Keiko looked up and gave him a questioning look. Bakura smiled and put his arm around her should and she put her head on his shoulder again, a quiet smile on her lips.

They finally emerged out of the cinema at 12:05. "We'd better get you home. Your already 5 minutes late" Bakura said and noticing that his date was shivering in the cool breeze, he took his jacket off and wrapped it around her. "That was silly of you to not bring a jacket".

"It really didn't cross my mind" she replied as she reached for her car keys and inserting them in the lock. Bakura took one look at the cinema and jumped in the car.

15 minutes later the two drove into the driveway and Keiko parked her car in the garage.

They walked silently up to the doorstep, hand in hand. The two didn't notice Steven looking throughout the curtains at them. 

"I had a great night. Thank you Bakura" Keiko whispered and closed the distance between them so she could gently kiss him on the cheek. A smile played on her lips as she saw the surprise on his face.

"I.. It was my pleasure Keiko. I hope we can do it again some time" the boy replied kissing her hand. He didn't take his eyes off her, she was too beautiful in the moonlight, just like an angel. Oh God, why did he have to leave?

Keiko unzipped the jacket from her body and gave it back to Bakura. "That would be very nice. I can't wait" she said and gave him a hug. "You had best leave. Your father would be wondering where you are".

"Good idea" Bakura replied taking the garment and slinging it over his shoulder and returning the hug, making sure he didn't go below the waist. "Goodbye" he whispered into her ear and slowly parted.

He walked down the steps and took one fleeting looking back at the woman he loved. She was still watching him so he waved and continued to walk home, which was only a few houses away.

****************************************

Done. I've already got ideas for the next chapter. I don't know when it'll be written though, I've got heaps of other stories to write.

C'ya


	3. THe Bashing of th Bully

Disclaimer: You should know it by now. I don't own anything except for Keiko. Also, this chapter has a conversation mentioning things about physical love.

I don't know any of the cards in Bakura's deck, so I make his deck up with the help of my cards.

Words written in **'bold'** are Ryou speaking to Bakura.

Words in _italics are Bakura's thoughts._

************************************************

Yugi, Tristan, Joey and Tea were all sitting on the roof of their school during recess, watching Bakura and Keiko duelling. So far Bakura was winning but Keiko wasn't far behind him and they were nearing the end of the duel.

"I place Master Kyonshee in attack mode and lay this card face down" Keiko said putting her cards on the field.

"Good move, but I've got a better one. I lay Queen Bird in Defence mode and move Dark Bat to Attack mode. Dark Bat attack Don Zaloog" Bakura countered.

"I guess now is a good time as any to activate my Magic card, Gravekeeper's Servant. While this card is in play, every time you attack my monsters, you have to send 1 of yours to the graveyard" Keiko said turning her Magic card the right side up. "Not only that but your Dark Bat isn't strong enough to defeat my Don Zaloog so it damages itself. Don Zaloog attack the Dark Bat and in doing so, I'm allowed to either send 1 of the cards in your hand to the graveyard or two from the top of your deck. I think I'll choose the two from your deck" Keiko said ending the duel with her final attack.

"Good duel Keiko, I didn't know you were that skilled" Yugi said as the two duellers packed up their cards. "You should have gone to Duellist Kingdom a few years ago".

"I wasn't really into Duel Monsters then. I've only just become interested in it in the last 8 months or so" Keiko said easily brushing off the praise as she and Bakura stood up and stretched their legs.

"Hey Keiko, can I talk to you for a minute?" Tea asked standing up and the other girl nodded and followed her friends to the far side of the roof, away from the boys.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Keiko asked.

"Well your the only other female I trust except for my mum, but I don't want to tell her because she might freak" Tea started off saying and then explained her problem. Keiko listened quietly as Tea told her that Yugi might be hinting at taking their relationship past the passionate kisses and caresses they were at now and moving on to the next stage. Making out. "I just don't know what to do".

"Well, do you love him, I don't mean a short time infatuating, but as if he is the only thing that matters to you in the world?" Tea nodded. "Okay. Now it comes to do you feel comfortable taking it to the next level or do you need more time?" Tea shrugged her shoulders. "Are you confused about what you want to do?" Keiko asked and the girl nodded. "I've got an idea. My sister is coming to stay at my house for a while; you could speak to her about it. She'd be able to tell you more than me" Keiko suggested and again Tea nodded.

"Hey don't be so worried, sure it's a big step, but Yugi's asking the boys the same question. He's just as unsure as you are" Keiko reassured her friend.

"How do you know that?"

"I have very good hearing".

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So you want to sleep with Tea but you don't want to force yourself on her. That's easy. Take your time as you move to the next stage. First make sure that she's ready to take that step and secondly, make sure that Tea feels comfortable with what you're doing. Girls don't just rush into these things you know" Tristan advised Yugi and the boys all agreed with what he said.

"Yes I know that, but I'm not sure whether either of us are ready, even though we've been going out for two and a half years" Yugi replied. "I've grown in strength during the last few years and I just want to be absolutely sure just in case I end up overpowering her and she sees it as I forced her to do it".

"You don't know unless you try, but then again I'm amazed that Tea even let you touch her. She can do a hell of a lot better than you, deeb". A massive shadow loomed over Yugi and all of the boys looked up to see Bruce, the school bully, looking down on them. "But then again, most girls are only good for screwing and I think Tea one of them" he laughed.

"What did you say?!!" Yugi yelled and stood up in defence for his girl. "As if you'd know a lot Bruce. You haven't even had a girlfriend before. Also I bet you don't even know how to be nice to a girl".

"Take it easy Yugi' Joey tried to calm his friend down but it didn't help.

"Maybe I should refresh you memory about the lecture I gave you the last time you stood up to me!" Bruce said cracking his knuckles and punching Yugi across the face. The boys all stood up and came to Yugi's defence. Tristan and Joey tried to hold back Bruce but he hit them as well and advanced towards Bakura and Yugi.

"Oh no Yugi!" Tea cried as she spotted the fight. Keiko turned around just in time to see Bakura get punched in the groin and in the head. In her anger, Keiko marched right over there and stood behind Bruce.

"Yugi was right, you don't know how to be nice do you, you big dumbass!" Keiko exclaimed out loud so everyone on the roof could hear her. Bruce was about to punch one of the boys but he turned around to face Keiko, who was standing her ground under his murderous glare.

"A bitch like you should really learn to hold her tongue" Bruce said and aimed a punch at her, which she ducked and pushed him over a metal seat. The crowd that stood on the roof laughed at him. He stood up with daggers in his eyes and moved to slap her but Keiko grabbed his wrist and squeezed so tight that everyone could hear the bone in his wrist begin to crack under the grip.

"How dare you bully and attack my friends and especially the guy I'm going out with. Some nerve you have even to raise you hand to try and strike a woman when it is against the law. Bruce, it is about time that someone taught you a lesson and that person is going to be me!" Keiko said forcing the boy to his knees. She twisted his arm around and kneed him in the ribs. Hard. She let go of him and walked over to Bakura who was crouched over in pain. Keiko put a hand on his shoulder and helped him to stand up. A large shadow came up behind the two and Bruce punched Keiko in the middle of the back. Bakura's arms were there to catch her but suddenly Bruce grabbed her, turned her around and pulled Keiko against him. He forced his tongue in her mouth and she tried to pull back in disgust but he tightened his grip on her so she couldn't escape. Suddenly Bakura had Bruce in a head lock from behind.

"No one touches my girl" he hissed dangerously into Bruce's ear. It was obvious that Ryou had taken over Bakura. He pulled Bruce away from Keiko, to her relief, and started to bash the bully. Punch to the head, kick to the face and Bruce was out. Bakura stood over the bully and looked at him. The crowd that had gathered on the roof cheered. Someone had finally beaten Bruce. 

"Bakura" Keiko said as she walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. It was Ryou who looked at her but Bakura pushed him out of his mind before she could notice anything different in him.

"Are you all right?" he asked and she nodded.

"After I get some mouth wash I'll be 100%" she said and Bakura wrapped an arm around her waist. "It's not very nice to have someone you detest shove their tongue halfway down your throat" she added in disgust.

"I bet it isn't" Bakura replied.

"Bakura, Keiko," the principal said walking up to them. He had been watching the fight for a short time. "You two will have to come to my office and explain all this, after you get some ice on that eye, Bakura" he said pointing to the boy's eye.

After making sure their friends were all right and getting some ice for Bakura, the two went to the principal's office as told. They explained what they had been doing and why Bruce attacked them. After explaining everything there was, the principal only gave them a few days after school detention but Bruce was expelled from the school for good.

"He's bullied enough people at this school. Well done Bakura" he said and dismissed them both.

They found their friends and continued to talk about other things. Many of the kids came up and congratulated him on the fight. Bakura accepted the praise but he knew it really should have gone to Ryou because he's the real one who beat Bruce. Bakura inwardly thanked Ryou for helping him stand up for Keiko.

**'What makes you think I was helping you? I just don't like bastards like Bruce'**

_Yeah right Ryou. I bet even you can't ignore a girl like Keiko_

**'I'll take that bet. What's the prize?'**

_Whoever wins gets to kiss Keiko_

**'You're on. Even someone as dark as me does find her attractive'**

_Deal_

*********************************************

Luineraugwen: Another chappie out of the way.


	4. Birthday Blues

Luineraugwen: Sorry I haven't updated for a while but schools been in the way. The irresistible force means the immovable objects. SCHOOL and WRITER'S BLOCKS!!!!

Sorry that I forgot to thank my reviewers of this story. You have not been forgotten. The former chapters were written quickly and as soon as I read the reviews requesting more, I put them up without question. I'm also aware that this story doesn't quite match up with the summary but it was meant for this chapter or the next. I'm not sure. Oh well, enjoy.

I'm also aware that Bakura's name is Ryou and that his spirit's name is actually Bakura but on the episodes I've watched, he's called Bakura and his spirit has no name. It's just normal that I call him Bakura and not Ryou because that's what I'm used to, or so that's what I believe. Thanks for pointing that out heafuru.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or any of the characters nor do I own Arwen's pendant.

*~*~*~*~*~

Half yearly exams were over and Keiko had decided to throw a party. Not only because of the end of exams but it was also her 18th birthday. She sent invitations to Joey, Tristan, Yugi, Tea and Bakura. It was going to be a sleepover, not that anyone expected to go to sleep. They planed to order pizzas, going swimming in Keiko's pool, stay up late watching movies and doing everything else you would normally do at a birthday party. Unfortunately Steven wouldn't be able to stay for his daughter's birthday because he had to go to a special meeting in New York about some thing or another and so Keiko wouldn't be alone, he was allowing Bakura stay with her the whole time he was gone. But to Keiko and her friends, that was probably a good thing because it would be a parentless party. No supervision or curfew. 

Bakura and Keiko's relationship had steadily increased and in the past few months they had been on quite a few dates. Despite the trust that the two had for each other, Bakura had yet to tell Keiko about Ryou but the boy had begun to believe that his girlfriend was suspecting something because Ryou had decided to come out and play several times when someone challenged Bakura for the chance to go out with Keiko The bet between Bakura and Ryou was also still going on, neither was prepared to give in just yet, but Bakura could swear that the spirit was beginning to warm up to her. 

"Keiko, are you ready yet?" Bakura asked as he knocked on her bedroom door. He dare not just walk in there, having accidentally done that already and seen her half naked. She hadn't forgiven him yet, then again, he hadn't forgiven himself either and he wasn't going to any time soon.

"Almost" came her reply. The boy continued to stand outside her room, running his fingers over the velvet box in his pocket. In there sat a very special present he intended to give to her in front of all the others. The door before him opened and Keiko walked out wearing her bikini top and board shorts. This was the swimming outfit she wore on special occasions, like their last date to the waterslides.

"Are you ready?" she asked smiling. Man he loved to see her smile! Bakura nodded and they walked outside and to the pool where her friends waited for her. They said happy birthday and gave her presents, although she requested that they didn't, and then they all jumped in the pool. They splashed, laughed and played around until six, dried off and called for the pizzas. After they arrived, the group settled down to watching the movies they had chosen. They were The Haunting, X Men 2, Lord of the Rings, The Prince's Bride and a few others.

They were about halfway through The Haunting when the phone rang. It was about 11:30 and they all jumped, not expecting the phone to ring at such an ungodly hour. Keiko got up and answered it. Bakura couldn't help but feel and evil presence or something unusual about the call. He looked over to Yugi and he immediately knew something was wrong and that Yugi or Yami had sensed it too. Bakura turned the video off, with groans of protest from the others, and turned around to face Keiko, whose face was a white as snow and she stood rooted to the spot.

"What's the matter?" Bakura mouthed and Keiko jumped at his touch. She'd never done that before, there was something definitely amiss here. The boy put his ear close to the phone to hear way the person on the other end was saying. The voice belonged to a male and he whispered things in Ancient Egyptian so only Keiko knew what he was saying. After hearing one particular line, Keiko seemed to have recovered her senses and she slammed the phone down, making everybody start. She stood there for a few second recovering her breath then went and sat back on the lounge.

"Keiko, who was that?" Bakura asked as he came to stand in front of her. All she did was shrug.

"What did he say to you?" Bakura asked resting a hand on her cheek but she drew away from it.

"Keiko we can't help you with this if you don't tell us" Tea said and sat next to her. Keiko took a deep breath and began to explain.

"It all started about two months ago. Some guy rings me up out of the blue and starts to tell me things about things in Ancient Egyptian. He talks of things about some life he had in Egypt and things he and I did together," Keiko shuddered. "But I'm sure he's lying because I've never been to Egypt before. Father knows about the guy and he's notified the police. They've tapped the phone line a few times but every time he rings from a public phone and when they get there, he's gone". Tear had begun to shred from her eyes. Tea wrapped an arm around her and took her to the bathroom to wash her face.

Bakura was furious. His fists were in balls at his sides and his face was full of hate. The guys surrounding he couldn't decide whether Ryou had taken over or if this was Bakura's darker side.

"Calm down buddy" Joey said putting a hand on Bakura's shoulder. The boy glanced up and the look in his face made them all step back.

"Why didn't she tell me" he hissed.

"Well, perhaps she didn't want to worry you" Tristan replied.

"Bakura, I think it's about high time you told Keiko about Ryou. I think she might already suspect something. Ryou hasn't exactly kept a low profile" Yugi suggested when his friend had calmed down.

"Yugi, how would you feel if you had to tell the girl you loved about the fact that I'm practically possessed by a grave robber?" Bakura sighed.

"Well, I guess I would have to say that I already knew" Keiko said surprising the group who hadn't heard her come in. "I've know about the spirit of the Millennium Ring for quite some time. You haven't exactly kept him a secret, but you have tried your best".

"How did you know?" Bakura asked.

"The spirit of my millennium sword told me. She hasn't stopped talking about Ryou" Keiko replied.

"You have a millennium item!" Yugi said and Keiko nodded. She passed a hand over her right leg and a golden sword encrusted with jewels magically appeared. The sheath depicted scenes of the god Anubis fighting. Everyone stared at the weapon for a few minutes. 

"Well, this is quite surprise" Yami said suddenly appearing out of the middle of nowhere and everyone nodded.

*~*~*~*~*~

Luineraugwen: Sorry the chapter is so short but it's all I could think of at the moment. Next chapter: an explanation. 

Cýa 


	5. The Explaination

Luineraugwen: Hey everybody, I'm back and the world is going to end. Nah…just kidding. It's been a while since I've updated but I've been busy on my Lord of the Rings stories. If you like Lotr, check em out. On with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or Arwen's pendant, which will be used in this chapter.

********

"So to us how you came across the Millennium Sword, Keiko" Yami asked when they were all seated again.

"Well as far as I know my father's had it for years. He kept it in a glass case until someone broke into the house and stole it, then one day I was walking down the street and someone tried to sell a sword to me. I recognized it as the sword that was stolen from our home and when I brought it home, dad allowed me to keep it. It was then that Himiko, the sword's spirit, contacted me. She told me many things about ancient Egypt that myself or father didn't even know and how to find ancient artifacts that once belonged to the royal family, but for quite a while now, she seemed to be scared of something…something she wouldn't tell me about" Keiko replied.

"Himiko…you said her name was Himiko" Yami said quietly.

"Yes, that is her name. Why do you ask?" Keiko asked.

"You see, I was a Pharaoh and I had a sister by that name. She disappeared a few months after a dear friend of hers died. Unfortunately she was murdered and left on the palace grounds" Yami replied.

Keiko's head dropped for a few seconds and then it came back up. She held herself more upright and her demeanor changed. Bakura inwardly felt Ryou being attracted to Keiko's spirit like she was a magnet and he was a piece of metal.

"Aye brother, it is me. Even after my death, I continued to fulfill my duty and guard the family's sword from evil. Keiko has gone a great job helping me" Himiko said to Yami.

"But dear sister, how did you die?" he asked and everyone around them was forgotten. Yami wanted to know the mystery behind his sister's death. He had been devastated when she disappeared and even more so when her decapitated and mutilated body had was found by him in the throne room with a note saying 'Now is only the beginning. I will follow her for eternity and you cannot stop me Pharaoh'. The nightmares of her blood covered face, her battered and bruised body and the way it used to come alive to haunt him in his dreams had stayed with him his whole life. He still continued to see them now.

"You know well enough that I liked to walk along the Nile alone. One day I was grabbed from behind by someone dressed in black. He transported us to the chambers where the Millennium Sword and forced me to take the weapon and then took us to Shadow Realm. He proceed to try and unlock the hidden powers inside the sword but when he couldn't, he must have realized that only it's guardian was able to release and use that power, so he tortured me to make me pass the magic to him. I didn't submit and in the end he threatened to kill me if I didn't and when I still refused to give in, me kill me out of anger. He must have thought that if the guardian was killed, then anyone could take the powers instantly but he was wrong. My spirit transferred into the sword and he, as well as people who tried to take the power as their own in the future, couldn't do it, for I was still its guardian. I watched him gratify himself then cut up my body and take in to the throne room. He then took me to lands far beyond the borders of your lands and continued to try and unlock the magic, but in the end, he gave up and sold the sword. It was passed from person to person; no one ever knew I was there, until Keiko risked her life numerous times from people trying to steal me. I decided then that Keiko would be the new guardian and I would stay and act as a guide to her for years to come" answered Himiko.

They all sat in silence taking in the information they had been told. Tea, Joey and Tristan just sat there mulling over the story, while Yami and Bakura quietly sat there seething. Bakura and Yugi could feel the anger rising in their spirits. Yami, for finding out the truth and brutality behind a family member's death and Ryou, for not being able to protect her. Himiko had been his lover many years ago.

"Does Keiko know of your past?" Yami asked and his sister shook her head. 

"Not in full detail. I've told her things of my royal life but never that. I believe that the man whose been stalking her might be the man who murdered me and he maybe back to try and steal the Millennium Sword. Keiko is aware of the dangers of being the swords' guardian and she has accepted it. I know she will take good care of it" Keiko replied.

"But you said the powers of the sword can't be controlled unless the guardian allows it. What if he comes after Keiko instead of the sword and forces her to give him the magic?" Tea asked suddenly and Himiko's head went down in thought.

"In truth I have not thought this far. I just hope that he hasn't found out that I passed the powers to Keiko and that he comes after me instead" she replied. 

"Do you know this man's name?" Yami asked strongly.

"Yes, his name was Sethus. I remember him from your court" Himiko answered. Ryou took over Bakura's body and both he and Yami growled in anger. Sethus had indeed been in Yami's court. He had a bad reputation and it was well known that he had desired the princess. Yami had banished him when he tried to force himself on her on might. The penalty was dead but he must have learned some magic and abducted her. He was more pathetic than the sweat from a baboon's balls. (A/N Sorry had to put that inJ)

"Are you going to tell her?" Ryou asked and Himiko looked up into his eyes sadly. They were both aware of the love their human half possessed for the other and they would hate to have to tear them apart like they had been.

"I will tell her but no matter what I do, I cannot protect her on my own. I will need everyone's help until we get rid of this Sethus" Himiko answered and everyone agreed. Yami, Ryou and Himiko then retreated back into their sacred items and didn't both the teens for the rest of the night.

"So, how about we continued with the movies. We haven't watched them all yet" Keiko said happily putting the events of the past hour or so behind her. They turned on the video and Bakura came and sat next to Keiko. He wrapped an arm around her waist and she put her head on his shoulder. Bakura could tell she was exhausted. Everyone looked at the two and they all decided to crash for the night and watch the movies tomorrow. It was then that Bakura remembered the present and he called everyone back.

"Oops I almost forgot. It took quite a while but only someone like you deserves something a special as this" he said taking the velvet box from its hiding spot and handing it to her. Keiko slowly opened it and gasped in wonder. It was a pure silver necklace with the Evenstar pendant sitting on it. Bakura came forward and took the necklace out of its casing and clasped it around her neck. Tea gasped as well and all the boys laughed suddenly.

"Stop doing spoiling her Bakura, your making us look bad" Joey said loudly and there were quite a few wolf-whistles as Keiko kissed him on the lips. "Or perhaps she should stop spoiling you" he added.

"Never mind who's spoiling who. Let's get to bed before we all fall asleep on our feet" Keiko said breaking up the joke turning off the lights and walking up stairs. Everyone followed and went to their rooms. Bakura followed Keiko into her room and there was a continuation of whistles and cat calls. Bakura stuck his hand out the door and gave them all the third finger, before closing the door behind him.

************

Luineraugwen: Finished another chapter. Just out of curiosity, did anyone think that Bakura was going to purpose to Keiko? Tell me if you did. Also I need a few ideas for upcoming chapters so e-mail me if you've got any. Please, they've be most appreciated.

Seeya next time.


	6. Lost Soul

Luineraugwen: I'm finally updating. Although it was the holidays, I didn't have any ideas for the new chapter until I was watching Yugioh this afternoon. I was watching the episode where Ryou and Yugi are fighting in the Battle City tournament. You know how Bakura was saved from Yugi's attack by Ryou, well I was thinking, what if Bakura hadn't been saved by his Yami what if it was the spirit of a girl Bakura liked instead. Crazy right, well not where I was standing. I'll explain more at the end of the chapter. There's going to be some precious time spent between Keiko and Bakura's Yami's. This chapter takes place a few nights after the party. Keiko's father is still away. Also can someone tell me if Téa lived in Egyptian time and had something to so with Yami because I saw a picture in a magazine with a girl who looked like Téa but she had blacky blue hair and she looks Egyptian. Can anyone tell me if there is a connection or not. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or the characters. 

Ryou and Himiko stood hand in hand at the end of Keiko's bed watching her and Bakura sleep. The two had fallen asleep a little while ago and the two Yami's were trying not to wake them as they talked. 

"So, when do you plan to tell Keiko that she is your reincarnation?" Ryou asked.

"When do you plan to tell Bakura the same thing?" she answered sharply. Himiko opened her mouth to apologize but in the end she just shook her head and turned away from him.

"Hush my little minx, there is no need for words now. I understand just how hard it is to tell them. They'll have our complete memories, the good and the bad but if Sethus has returned, they absolutely need to know, now matter how hard it is to tell them" Ryou said wrapping an arm around Himiko's waist and resting his lips on her shoulder. She giggled and turned around in his arms while wrapping her own around his neck and pulled herself up against him, reveling in the old sensations it caused.

"By the gods Ryou, I have missed you terribly over the centuries" Himiko said letting go of all her emotions and hugging him for dear life. Tears began to fall from her eyes but Ryou gently wiped them away. 

"I have missed you too. I was furious and devastated at the time when your body was found. I had lost the one thing that kept me alive all those years. You were the one that brightened up my life. We never met until your brother took the throne. I'll never forget the day when we stood side by side behind your brother. We were both to be his advisers and we guided him the correct way" Ryou whispered running his hands up and down her back.

"I still remember our first night together…and how my brother reacted when he found out" Himiko started to laugh silently. Her brother hadn't taken the news too lightly either. He had been afraid for her and had threatened Ryou, saying that if he ever hurt Himiko that he would personally geld Ryou. The advisor never hurt the princess and the Pharaoh had no need to carry out the threat. It wasn't before long that they found out that someone was out to get the princess. Mysterious shadows appeared in her chambers and seemed to follow her wherever she went, they could even pass through the strongest of sunlight. It wasn't before long that she grew scared and she refused to sleep alone, so Ryou gladly moved in with her. The two soon found out that it's wasn't only Himiko's that the shadows wanted to harm, they wanted her lover, Ryou, out of the picture…forever. But that never happened and somehow Ryou was framed. One of the shadows, in Ryou's form, attacked Himiko and Pharaoh gave him the death sentence. Himiko managed to persuade her brother out of the sentence and exiled him instead, still believing that it had been Ryou. It was because of Ryou's disappearance that Himiko was taken. At first it was suspected that the former adviser had done it but it soon become clear that he was at least a hundred miles away. A few days after Himiko's body was discovered Ryou stormed into the throne room demanding the truth. He hadn't believed the rumors until he saw Himiko's body in the embalmers. It was then that the two men found out that the princess had been with child…Ryou's child. This fueled his anger even more but soon his mind began to slip and he collapsed. He withdrew from society and he didn't even talk to his Pharaoh. Ryou's body, along with a small phial of poison was found a couple of days after the funeral. It had all been too much for him to take. A note addressed to the Pharaoh lay underneath his body. This is what it said:

__

She is gone…lost forever in the starry heaven which I will never reach. Forgive me my Pharaoh. Himiko was my life and without her, I am nothing but an empty shell. She meant so much to me Pharaoh, so much in fact that after you exiled me, I lost all reason to live, just as I have now. I will never reach heaven…at least not yet. I am doomed to wander these lands. I am now a lost soul. Until I find out who did this to my lover, my soul will not rest in peace. Her death will be avenged.

Ryou

"We will tell them…when the time comes. I don't think that these two or even Yugi for that matter know who they were thousands of years ago. I will have to consult my brother about letting them know that much. But like you said, if it is going to get dangerous in the future, the children should know who and what they really are…regardless of the consequences" Himiko whispered in Ryou's ear and kissed him before returning to the Millennium Sword, ending the discussion for the night. 

Ryou sighed. "Looks like I lose the bet we made Bakura" then he too retreated into his Millennium item. 

__

"Dad… dad help me there's a huge spider crawling up my blanket!" Keiko screamed as she watched the brown/black creature quickly crawl up her blanket. She tried to bat it away with hand but it still came towards her until it had perched itself firmly on her left ear.

"Don't worry honey, it probably more scared of you than you are of it" her father called back. Unfortunately for Keiko that wasn't the case. She could feel the creature's legs digging into her ear

"Now don't even think about trying to squash me human. My fangs are quicker than your hand" the spider hissed and ran her fangs lightly over Keiko's skin and then doing the same with its mouth. "I come to warn you. Those closest to you, will be the ones who will harm you the most. Be wary of the ones you hold dear and those you call friends for they will betray you" it hissed.

Keiko's eyes snapped open and she sat up. What had that dream meant? 'Be wary of the one she held dear and those you call friends for they will betray you' was the spider's message but just like everything else, what did that mean? Suddenly she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist and someone rub their body against hers. She looked over her shoulder to saw Bakura smiling sleepily at her.

"So didn't mean to wake you" she whispered and kissed his cheek. He nodded and pulled her closer to him and he began to run his hand along the back of her legs while she snuggled against his chest. Bakura's hand left her leg before settling back tightly around Keiko's waist in a protective manner. Their eyes began to heavy and they both fell asleep.

Luineraugwen: Sorry the chapter was so short but I'm ready started the next chapter right away. Just a warning for it. It might contain a bit of a graphic dream from Ryou's point of view from when he was in Egypt. My idea for Keiko and Bakura to get their memories back is to have them in their dreams. It's hard to explain but the dreams that they'll have every now and then will actually be memories from their past lives. I'm still not quite sure what will be in the next chapter but I'd best keep the warning up because Keiko's father is still away. Hint, hint. Also about that spider dream, feel free to laugh about it if you want but I actually had a dream with a talking spider in it. Most of what happened in Keiko's dream happened to me, except I've forgotten the warning it gave. That's where I got the inspiration for it. R and R.


	7. Of Lost Memories

Luineraugwen: I'm back. I changed the idea though. Instead of Bakura having the dreams when he's at Keiko's, I've decided that her dad's back and that Bakura is back at his house sleeping in his bed. The warning still applies though.

Warning: This chapter or at least the dream part of it is rated R. If you don't like reading about sex then don't read the writing in italics. I mean it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh at all so there.

Bakura slept peacefully in his own bed. Keiko's father had come back a few days after the party had finished which forced Bakura to go back home. It was coming into winter and the nights were becoming cooler. This night was just like all the rest and he was beginning to miss the warmth of Keiko's body next to his. Even under the blankets he shivered, but it wasn't all because of the air around him.

Dream

It was a cool night in the Pharaoh's lands, just like it normally was. The sky was clear and the stars shone brightly from the heavens. All was quiet as Ryou walked down the stone halls of the palace, his feet barely making any sound at all. The oil lambs were lit but every now and then, Ryou would pass into the shadows, only to return unharmed on the other side. There was nothing in the palace that could harm anyone at this hour. It was late but armed guards stood in every hall and around every corner. No of them asked him where he was going, but they could tell from his brisk stride that he had somewhere to be.

Ryou walked out into the gardens, the cool air hitting him suddenly on his bare torso and arms. No matter, he was almost there. Soon he wouldn't be so cold for female company awaited him. He came to a stop near one of the stone walls and looked up. The room he had to reach was high up in the palace. Walking through the palace would have been easier but he was never one to things the easy way unlike others suitors who had wooed this woman. Besides he couldn't take the chance of being seen going into her room. Their private meetings were kept secret so they couldn't get into trouble. Big trouble.

Ryou grasped the vines that climbed to her windowsill and heaved his weight up onto them. This was his usual way of reaching the woman's room. He had to climb the vines outside her window and wait at the open window until she dismissed the maids then enter the chambers to surprise her. She liked surprises, especially his. When he had climbed to the top. Ryou peered over the edge of the window to see if the servants were still there. They weren't so he climbed through the window and crouched behind the curtains. The scent of fragrant candles and oils found their way to Ryou's nose. He'd recognize those smells anywhere. It was the water the she bathed in and it stayed with her all day.

Suddenly the princess's naked form erupted from beneath the water in the bath, taking Ryou by surprise. She flung her hair back over her shoulders, the candles hissed when the water landed on them. He had not expected to find her bathing. The idea of staying where he was and just watching her bathe was inviting but the thought of joining her was even more tempting. She couldn't see him because her back was turned and for this he was glad. Ryou silently took off his shoes, careful not to make a sound and left them by the windows. He slowly undid his belt and unraveled the skirt material from around his waist. Ryou continued walking, letting the material fall to the floor in a heap while he began taking off the gold braces on his arms. Normally it was Himiko who undressed him, but Ryou wasn't about to take a bath with his clothes on. He left the leather hair tie in and he descended the steps. The water was quite warm but it was nothing compared to the heat his body was producing. Ryou's heart was beating madly against his rib cage as he slipped under the water. It was beating so hard in fact that he was almost sure that it would make tiny waves and alert Himiko to his presence. He surfaced slowly just a few feet away from her and he gently waded over to her. Himiko must have been in her own little world because she had yet to know he was there, even as he treaded water right behind her.

"Hello my love. The gods have granted us a magnificent night for our meeting yet again" Ryou whispered huskily as his lips pressed against her neck. Himiko jumped in surprise and turned around, only to be pull fully against Ryou's body as he crushed his lips against hers in a passionate and heated kiss. Himiko's arm wrapped around his neck and she moaned into his mouth. As their tongues fought for dominance, Ryou pushed them both up against the side of the bath.

"Come my love, not here," Himiko said breaking the kiss and lifting herself out of the bath, beckoning to him as she went. The grin never left Ryou's face as he followed her into the bedchambers and onto the bed. Ryou's eyes sparkled like stars as he listened to Himiko's squeals and giggles as she moved underneath him. She was like a map to him, one he had read many times before. He knew where to touch and just how much pressure to get a sound out of her. Ryou loved to play with her before they got started. It was more fun this way and it seemed to make Himiko relax that little bit more. What they were doing after all was practically forbidden. They didn't want to think about the consequences and what they would be if they were ever found out. Who knows what the Pharaoh would do? For the time being they were enjoying life with each other. The rest of the world didn't exist for the time moment.

Ryou's fingertips ran across Himiko's stomach. Her muscles were strong from years of training. She was the most feared female fighter in all of Egypt but she wasn't a heartless one. She did not like to kill or watch others being killed. When the Pharaoh was forced to kill enemies caught in the midst of battle, it was law that his advisors should be there to bear witness, even though there was hundreds of others there too. Every time the club would come down of the prisoner's heads, out of the corner of his eye, Ryou could see the muscles in Himiko's neck strain to stay where they were, for it was against the law for anyone to look away or close their eyes. As soon as they were away from public eyes, Himiko's breathing would falter and her eyes would close in an attempt to block the images from her mind. Pharaoh would immediately embrace his sister, whispering comforting words to her until she regained control of her emotions. It was usually like this, but one time she had fainted. It had been a few weeks after Yami took the throne and the prisoners from a resent battle were brought to the temple. The news that Yami had to kill them hadn't been news to either of them but the part about his advisors was. Pharaoh had been hesitant about letting Himiko out there but it was the law so Himiko took her place next to his left shoulder as he performed the ritual. As soon as they reached the confines of the palace again, she passed out in her brother's arms. The strain of the past few weeks, their father's death and what she had just witnessed had been too much for her. Ryou had been asked to look after her until she woke, as his assistance wasn't required for some time. It was then that he had fallen in love with Himiko, sister of the Pharaoh Yami.

Himiko tired of his wandering hands and leaned up to lick his earlobe. It was he way of say she was ready, besides, she knew it drove him crazy. A deep growl sounded in his throat and Himiko smiled coyly at him, faking innocence. Ryou growled again and entered her, causing Himiko to gasp in surprise and her back to arch towards him. He never ceased to amaze her. His hips began to pump and she began to whimper and writhe beneath him. Ryou chose this to be the time when he started to tease her. After a while, Himiko tired of his games and the tables turned. Ryou now found himself on the bottom. This was new. Himiko grinned as she brought him further into her and it was soon his turn to groan. She had a little secret tucked away. She laughed and he took this chance to regain control again. Himiko soon found herself under Ryou's mercy and that was something he didn't grant her. Their breathing became ragged and he felt her hips buckle. Finally Himiko let out a scream of pure pleasure.

Dream End

Bakura sat up straight in bed. He was panting and covered in sweat. Surely it hadn't been the dream. He looked down at the sheets and groaned. He'd get another lecture or 'man to man' talk to tomorrow from his dad. These sheets had only been put on the bed yesterday. Bakura swung his legs out the side of his bed and wandered over to the adjoining bathroom and turned on the shower. It was ice cold. Probably not the best thing to have considering the weather but his body temperature was so high, he'd settle for a bath in the Atlantic Ocean. As far as he could get to Antarctica.

After he was done, he was shivering all over but it had done the job. He began to dress for school but his mind was wandering. Never before had he woken from a dream and been so aroused before.

****

'So, how do you feel after your first encounter with one the little exotic dreams trapped in the back of your subscious? A little bit shaken are we? Never felt quite like that before had you. Be prepared for more dreams like that. Although some might not be as arousing as that one was' Ryou said announcing his presence to Bakura.

"What the hell was that? I've dreamt about Keiko before but not to that extreme and I'm pretty sure that it wasn't Keiko in my dream. It was more like Himiko" Bakura asked.

****

'Yes it was Himiko but I can't tell you exactly why your having dreams about her. Don't worry, all will be revealed in time. Now hurry up or you'll be late for school, Bakura' Ryou answered quickly and disappeared back into the Millennium Ring. Bakura looked at the clock. He was going to be late if he didn't hurry up. He'd have to worry about all this when he got home and what did Ryou mean by 'all will be revealed in time'?

Luineraugwen: Yay, I finished the chapter. What did Ryou mean by his last message? Any ideas? Well, you'll just have to wait for the next chapter won't you. Till next time.

Seeya.


	8. Trial 1

Luineraugwen: I apologize for updating so late but there's nothing I could do about it really. Life is just hectic at the moment. Thank God for school holidays. Not that I'm on them.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or any of the characters.

Bakura had been quiet all day and his sudden change of demeanor hadn't gone unnoticed by his friends, especially Keiko.

"Bakura, is something wrong? You've been so quite today and we're all starting to worry" his girlfriend asked as she pulled him away from their group. The boy looked at her. He'd been noticing the similarities between Keiko and Himiko. They way their hair fell around their shoulders, their height, weight, physic, everything. These observations did nothing but concern him. It wasn't so much the dream he'd had that morning but the tale Yami had told them about Himiko's death the night of Keiko's birthday. If the two women were almost identical then what would stop Sethus from attacking his beloved, thinking it was the Pharaoh's sister.

"It's nothing Keiko. It's just that I've been thinking about what Yami said on your birthday about his sister and I'm beginning to worry. I don't want to loose you" Bakura whispered and embraced her with strong hug. "There's no need to worry about me. Just let me worry about you" he said into her ear.

"But I want to worry about you. I love you Bakura, and I think it's my duty to be concerned about you" she said pulling away from him, looking the boy dead in the eyes.

"And I love you too Keiko and I think it's my duty as your boyfriend to be concerned and protective of you" he replied in a dead serious tone.

"In that case why don't we agree to worry about each other then?".

"Agreed" he answered kissing her gently on the lips. She moaned into his mouth and moved herself up against his body, wrapping her arms around his neck. He growled in his throat and pulled her harder up against him, wishing for the millionth time that they could be one. A sudden flashback of the way he'd felt during the dream and the manner in which Himiko had screamed made the boy pull away, gasping for breath. No, he'd wait. No need to force himself on her. Keiko would come to him when she was ready.

Keiko rested her head on her boyfriend's shoulder. Her eyes were closed as she reveled in sensations his kiss had aroused. He'd never kissed her like that before and she hoped he do it again sometime. It was like he was pouring everything he felt for her into one truly amazing kiss. Bakura's arms were still tightly wound around her thin waist. His grip was slightly uncomfortable as she was pressing against something. It was a few seconds after she pulled herself out of her bliss that she realised what that 'something' was. She gasped.

"Ummm Bakura….." she whispered shyly in his ear, alerting him to his 'little' problem. He looked down at her somewhat shocked face and swore. He immediately gazed around, looking for anyone who could have heard him but turned his attention back to Keiko when she began to giggle.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"You"

"Hey you two, the bell went two minutes ago. Get to class!" a prefect yelled at the two who were grinning madly at each other. They took at deserted playground. How had they not heard the bell ringing.

"I said…" he began again but they cut him off.

"We know!!!!!!!" they replied before wandered to their respective classes, hand in hand.

The prefect smirked as he watched them leave. A plan was coming to mind. Perhaps a test of Bakura's faith was in order. Smoke billowed around student, hiding him from the prying eyes of anyone watching. It stayed like that until the prefect emerged from it. Only this time it wasn't the prefect.

It wasn't even male!

The 'prefect' had substituted his male form for that of an absolutely gorgeous blonde bombshell with brilliant sea blue eyes and sparkling white teeth. Her skirt was pulled so far up that it barely covered her backside. Her senior shirt had all but two buttons done up, giving off a clear view of her cleavage and flat, pieced stomach. This form was perfect. It could make any man drool. But most of all….

….it could, and would, become Bakura's new infatuation.

Luineraugwen: Now whom do you think that is? Any guesses. I only just came up with the idea of this girl testing Bakura's faith to Keiko. Anyone agree that it's a good idea? R and R.


	9. Offering

Luineraugwen: I just put the last chapter up about half an hour ago and I already feel like writing the next chapter. But I don't know whether I'll finish it tonight…doubt it. Oh and I have nothing against anyone who is named Evelyn. I just needed a name. Just a warning: This chapter does contain swearing and some suggestive content.

Thanks to Rune Dragon for reviewing. You are correct. The answer is….

****

Sethus!!!!!!!!!!!

As if that wasn't obvious.

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

****

A few days later

The new girl's presence had stirred quite a commotion in the school. Boys drooled and girls spread rumors behind her back. That was all of them except Bakura, Yugi, Keiko and Tea. Despite the fact they didn't take notice of her, didn't mean that they didn't notice what she did.

"Keiko, you have noticed that Evelyn is always there, no matter where you two are" Tea confronted the boyfriend and girlfriend while Joey, Yugi and Tristan stood behind her.

"Yeah, it doesn't matter where you two are, she's there. And have you seen the looks she's been throwing at Bakura?" Yugi added. Keiko snorted.

"Of course I've seen the looks, Yugi. What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't?".

Evelyn was beginning to get on Keiko's nerves. Like the others said, she was always around them. She wasn't looking for friendship. She was looking to steal Bakura. Keiko was positive. Evelyn was always sitting where Bakura could see her. Always making suggestive gestures. Once she'd even had the audacity to sit opposite them during recess, her legs spread wide as she swirled a lolly pop languidly in her mouth while making sexy eyes at her new obsession when she knew full well that Keiko and Bakura were going out. Not that that would stop her.

"I wonder if she wears anything other than thongs?" one of the single boys said out loud.

"You noticed that?" Tea scoffed.

"Tea, how could you not notice. She sits with her legs open that wide that no matter where your sitting you have a clear view" Joey spat.

"And what is today's color of choice?" Tristan asked in a bored tone.

"White" everyone said in unison.

"One of her failing attempts to fake that she still has innocence" Keiko sneered. Bakura looked at his girlfriend. The appearance of Evelyn was really starting to bring out the dark side in Keiko and he honestly didn't like this new change.

"Spoken from a true master" a voice spoke vehemently from behind the group. It was a voice everyone knew and hated.

"Hello Evelyn. I was having such a nice day….until you showed up" Keiko said, her words dripping with sarcasm.

"It's rude not to look at someone when your speaking" Evelyn said sweetly.

"Oh wow, the dog know some manners" Keiko replied, swiveling around on the spot.

"I could say the same". Keiko stood up and faced the girl in front of her, despite the fact that she was at least a head taller than she was.

"Now ladies, no need to argue over something as small as this" Bakura said, also getting to his feet. Evelyn turned her attention to him.

"Why do you bother with someone like her? How do you know she's faithful?" she whispered.

"How could he not wonder the same about you" Keiko hissed. Evelyn turned her head sharply to face her.

"I'm talking about you, not to you so fuck off" she said dangerously before turning back to Bakura, once again assuming her innocent façade.

"Unlike her" Evelyn jeered her head in Keiko's direction. "I'm willing to let you tickle my belly button from the inside whenever you want" she said coyly while she tugged on his uniform tie.

"I'm not interested" Bakura replied flatly.

"Awww," she said playfully and pouted. "I know you want to" Evelyn battered her eyelashes once or twice as she ran a finger over his chest.

"He said he's not interested" Keiko stated hotly, batting her Evelyn's hand away and standing in front of her boyfriend. The two girls glared at each other.

"Well it seems your bitch of a girlfriend has decided to ruin our fun. You know where to find me when you realize she's not work your precious time" Evelyn winked at Bakura before turning on her heels and walking away. Keiko sighed heavily.

"Never fear, I'm not interested in her and nothing she can say will change that will change that" Bakura wrapped his arm around her waist and hugging tightly. Keiko replied by gently putting a hand over his and entwining their fingers.

Bakura's P.O.V. (Never done this before)

It was true. I wasn't interested in what Evelyn had offered but Keiko didn't seem too convinced. The simple gesture of holding hands just seemed too distant for his liking at the moment. Even when they sat down, she seemed preoccupied with her thoughts and didn't even register what was said around her. Could the encounter with Evelyn have shaken her up this much? No, Keiko was stronger than that, she wouldn't let something as little as a run with rival rattle her up.

****

Don't take her for granted Bakura. Keiko is mortal just like you Ryou informed him.

__

I know but how could she think that Evelyn could be competition. You've already seen how she acts around her. How can I help her?

****

Women have strange ways Bakura. They're one of the biggest mysteries of the universe

__

That's so encouraging

****

Just passing on my knowledge to someone who needs it

__

You giving advice on the opposite sex? Who would have thought

****

Watch it mortal! Ryou ended the conversation by cutting the link between them. Bakura just shook his head.

Normal P.O.V.

"Hey Keiko, we haven't gone anywhere together lately. Where ya wanna go? My treat" Bakura asked her, trying to lighten her mood.

She looked up at him, her eyes sparkling.

"Well………"

Luineraugwen: I need somewhere for them to go. Any ideas? Make it good ones though. R and R.


End file.
